kiss me and make me yours
by vocagirl miku
Summary: ¡¿qué te hace pensar que la amo! Gray deberías callarte- susurro Cana nerviosa. ¡Se me hace una molestia! , ¡Es fastidiosa y a veces me canso de lidiar con ella, es como una niña rechazada!-mintió el peli-negro. El gremio quedo en total silencio al notar que la joven maga del agua se encontraba parada en la entrada. Hasta mañana a todos, a-adiós gray -
1. Estorbo

Hola a todos, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, antes de pasar a leerlo les pediré que por favor si la historia no llega a agradarles simplemente se eviten el dejar comentarios negativos de ella, pero lo que si acepto son consejos con esto dejo mi primer fanfic de gruvia.

_**Puede contener OOC , leguaje ofensivo y relaciones sexuales **_

Fairy tail, el lugar donde todo es alegría y felicidad con tus amigos y con jarras de cerveza para acompañar toda emoción. Todos reían, tomaban y hablaban mostrándose contentos.

Pero entre la multitud se encontraban dos jóvenes uno de cabellera rosada y el otro joven de cabello oscuro.

¡¿Flamita acaso no puedes con el hielo?!- gritaba el joven de cabellera negra

¡Estúpido exhibicionista! Mi fuego puede destruir tus patéticos cubos de hielo- bufo el peli-rosado

¡Eso crees!-contesto el alquimista de hielo

¡Vamos chicos dejen de pelear destruirán el gremio! -grito Lucy- Erza ¿no les dirás nada?- Pregunto la rubia algo preocupada

No Lucy es mejor dejarlos pelear, además estoy comiendo este delicioso pastel de fresa y si lo dejo Droy podría comerlo- comento la chica mientras comía su muy deseado pastel de fresas

¡Oye yo no lo haría!-grito Droy

Poco a poco la pelea incremento y todo se hizo más caótico de lo normal hasta que por alguna razón Gray se detuvo.

Algo me falta-dijo Gray al notarse en cierto aspecto "solo"

¡¿Pervertido no piensas pelear?!-grito Natsu

¡No jodas!- contesto gray lanzando una de las sillas dejando a un Natsu noqueado, una Lucy molesta y una erza comiendo pastel

Debo irme chicos-dijo la pelirroja-tengo que pulir mis armaduras- los veré luego-con esto la joven salió y todos se despidieron de ella.

Gray aún continuaba con esa idea extraña y pensó en hablar de ello con la primera mujer que viera en este caso Cana.

Bueno Cana es una mujer, es una borracha pero es una mujer- pensó y con esto se dirigió a la mencionada- Hey Cana, ¿no te sientes diferente?-pregunto Gray

Gray la ropa-dijo Cana mientras bebía su cerveza

¡Rayos!-grito vistiéndose al instante

En realidad no noto nada extraño-comento la bebedora profesional

¿Enserio?- dudo Gray

¡Ya se! Te refieres a que juvia no está detrás de ti como siempre ¿no es si?-dijo cana entre risas- Se fue a una misión pero por lo que veo, la extrañas ¿verdad? Sabía que la amabas- bufo cana

¿Qué estás diciendo? –Reclamo Gray con gran enfado y vergüenza, estaba siendo ridiculizado frente a sus nakamas, Juvia era hermosa lo admitía pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para decirlo -¡¿qué te hace pensar que la amo?!

Gray deberías callarte- susurro Cana nerviosa

¡Se me hace una molestia! , ¡Es fastidiosa y a veces me canso de lidiar con ella, es como una niña rechazada!-mintió el peli-negro imaginando que así no sería molestado

Todo el gremio quedo en total silencio al notar que la joven maga del agua se encontraba parada en la entrada. La joven chica observo con vergüenza y tristeza, si sobre todo tristeza a todos

Juvia pensé que regresarías mañana -dijo Lissana preocupada

Si, Juvia debía llegar mañana pero, me sentí triste de no estar con mis amigos y sobre todo estar alejada de g-gray-sama- el nombre de su amado lo dijo para sí misma

El gremio continuaba en silencio observando a Gray y a Juvia, esperando ver qué movimiento hacia Gray para disculpase pero ese movimiento nunca llego, el joven continuaba impactado por la sorpresa de la llegada de la chica del agua. Se sentía como un tonto al haber dicho todo esas cosas tan feas y ofensivas

Juvia debe irse- fingió una gran sonrisa despreocupada como la de Natsu- debo tomar un baño Juvia está cansada. Hasta mañana a todos, a-adiós gray - con esto se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills, escondiendo sus lágrimas de todos.

Volvía a sentirse como cuando era una niña, como un estorbo, sola

Cuando juvia se alejó, todos observaron con cara de "eres un idiota" a Gray el cual observo a Cana

¡MIERDA CANA! ¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE JUVIA ESTABA AHÍ?!-insulto Gray hecho una furia.

Porque no dejabas de hablar. Además no es mi culpa que seas un idiota y no te des cuenta de que ella te ama-finalizo Cana

Gray comenzó a pensar una y otra vez las palabras de Cana

¿Idiota?-dijo Gray

Lo eres y mucho-dijeron todos

¡¿Amor?!- se preguntó así mismo-pero somos nakamas no creo que pod…

Ante este comentario fue interrumpido

Si Gray ¿acaso quieres que te lo dibujemos? ¿Qué tan difícil de comprender es? Ella te ama -comento Lucy completamente enfadada

Vamos sí que eras más idiota que yo-dijo Natsu recuperándose del golpe

Aye sir-grito Happy

Si quieres podemos decirle a Reedus que te haga un dibujo Gray- comento tímidamente Wendy

Oh es un gran idea -hablo la joven e inocente Mirajane- ¿qué opinas gray?… ¿eh gray? ¿Dónde está?-dijo confundida

Salió hace unos minutos a toda velocidad-hablo Levy con un libro en sus brazos

Gray no sabía por qué razón se sentía así de mal tal vez se sentía ¿culpable? Era razonable después de todo Juvia era su nakama y lo que él había dicho era traición hacia ella pero, el sentimiento era diferente, era algo nuevo, algo que nunca había experimentado.

Continuara….

Espero que sea de su agrado continuare la historia lo más pronto posible, recuerden dejen consejos por favor.


	2. Ebria de amor

Bueno aquí dejo el 2 capitulo de mi historia, dejen comentarios dando sugerencias y consejos, evítense el darme criticas por favor.

**_Puede contener OOC , leguaje ofensivo y relaciones sexuales_**

El chico continuo corriendo cuando de pronto una gota cayó sobre su rostro

Estas gotas no son normales-se dijo así mismo-debo apresurarme

Con esto comenzó a correr más y más hasta llegar a Fairy Hills, pero entonces en ese momento recordó:

**FLASHBACK**

_Debo irme chicos-dijo la pelirroja-tengo que pulir mis armaduras- los veré luego-con esto la joven salió y todos se despidieron de ella._

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

¡Oh rayos, no puede ser! Erza está adentro, ella respeta este tipo de reglas dudo que me deje entrar!-gruño el joven-¿qué debo hacer?- con esto comenzó a pensar en los pros y contras de entrar.

-Veamos- el joven se dijo así mismo-morir a sangre fría por erza o hacerme el héroe ante Juvia y ganar nuevamente su amor podría funcio…-el chico se detuvo por un momento y recordó sus últimas palabras "ganar nuevamente su amor"- ¡¿pero qué demonios?! Que me sucede ¿amor? Yo no creo en él, ¡el amor esos es para tontos!-grito el alquimista

En eso te equivocas Gray-una voz femenina se escucho detrás de Gray, a lo que el chico se exalto

¡Oi ! ¡Me asustaste!-gruño el chico de hielo

¿Por qué no quieres aceptar algo como el amor Gray? ¿A que le tienes miedo?-dijo Erza completamente seria-sabes enamorarse es confuso a veces lo niegas pero te llega así y no puedes evitarlo

¿Erza?-dijo un confundido Gray- acaso tu ¿estás enamorada de alguien?

Y-yo, pues -la chica comenzó a titubear algo sonrojada- pues si lo estoy sabes es algo complicado

Pero como puedes enamorarte ¡TU ERES ERZA! Nadie podría sobrevivir contigo- estas últimas palabras las dijo para sí mismo

¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo?!-gruño una Erza furiosa-

E-erza yo ...- tragando saliva-

Mejor entra busca a Juvia, tienes suerte de que ella me caiga bien si no en este momento estarías muerto-dijo la scarlett- está en la segunda planta del edificio la encontraras en la última habitación.. Suerte- con esto la pelirroja salió del lugar

Gracias Erza- sonrió el mago de hielo

El chico corrió tan rápido como pudo, y de pronto se encontraba frente aquella habitación.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Al entrar noto que el amor de Juvia hacia él era muy MUY grande. La habitación estaba completamente llena de fotos de él, peluches que la joven había hecho etc.

Juvia está obsesionada conmigo-se dijo así mismo el pelinegro-esto da miedo mejor hablo con ella mañana

Cuando el joven estaba punto de salir escucho un quejido

¡GRAY-SAMA! Porque no me amas ¡hip!, Juvia te ama y tu no la quieres hip por eso Juvia hip, Juvia es Juvia hip-lloriqueaba Juvia

¿Juvia esta borracha?-dijo Gray acercándose a la puerta donde provenían los quejidos. Al estar a punto de abrirla golpeo un objeto

¿Qué es esto?-el chico alzo la botella viendo su contenido-¿¡alcohol!? ¡Ella esta ebria!

Juvia te ama y t-te vuelve a amar y tu solo la hip, la hip desprecias eres tan hip cruel-lloraba Juvia-Juvia te desea tanto hip quiero ser tuya hip pero solo soy un estorbo para ti

Se escucho que algo era aventado y destruido en pedazos

Juvia no debería vivir, nadie necesita a Juvia, nadie me necesita-poco a poco la voz de la joven se apago y solo se escuchaban palabras ahogadas en lagrimas

Ya no aguanto esto-se dijo así mismo Gray- yo quiero a Juvia lo sé-y con esto abrió de un empujón la puerta pero, el chico se asusto al ver a la joven completamente tapada por el agua

No, Juvia- el pelinegro se abalanzo tratando sacándola de la tina entre sus brazos

Juvia despierta por favor-gritaba el joven

Gray-sama *hip* ¿qué hace aquí?-dijo Juvia abriendo los ojos

No estaba en sus 5 sentidos pero podía comprender un poco mejor, tal vez el ver al Fullbuster frente ella la ayudo despertar un poco

¡¿Qué rayos te pasa por que bebiste alcohol?! ¿Eres Cana o qué? ¡Casi te ahogas!

La chica abrió como platos los ojos y empezó a reírse a carcajadas del joven Gray

Gray-sama hip ¿pensó que me estaba ahogando?-bufo la chica- hip Juvia esta echa de alcohol-continuo riendo- espere un hip momento mmmm a de agua jajajaja-

Ante esto el chico la soltó bruscamente de sus brazos haciendo que esta se golpeara en el suelo

¡Gray-sama que cruel!- gritaba la joven haciendo pucheros- ¿y que es lo que quiere?-continuaba tirada en el suelo- hip acaso ¿me busca para disculparse?

Yo no- Gray se detuvo a observarla

Hace unos instantes la chica estaba en sus brazos y ahora se encontraba en el suelo completamente desnuda. Algo en Gray hizo que empezara a ponerse nervioso

Gray-sama-la chica comenzó a gatear hacia el- ¿sucede algo?

Pero no hubo respuesta el chico la miraba embobado hasta que decidió voltear hacia otro lado, observo que cerca había una toalla y la tomo -tapate- fueron sus únicas palabras luego de aventar la toalla en la cara a Juvia

Ella por su parte tomo la toalla y mientras la observaba la aventó lejos

¿Por qué no me amas?- interrogo Juvia ignorando el hecho de estar desnuda

¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡DIJE QUE TE TAPARAS!- grito el chico entre nervioso y enfadado

¡JUVIA NO QUIERE!- replico ella-¡JUVIA YA NO QUIERE AMARTE, ERES MALO SOLO ME HACES SENTIR COSAS HERMOSAS Y DESPUES ME RECHAZAS! ¡TE ODIO!

¡¿ACASO TENGO QUE VESTIRTE YO?!- dijo el chico tomando la toalla y poniéndola sobre ella

¡NO, SUELTAME!- y con esto Juvia fue envuelta en la toalla y llevada en los brazos de gray hacia la cama, al llegar a esta gray la aventó con rudeza

¡TE ODIO!- grito Juvia al ver como el chico le daba la espalda-¡IDIOTA!- tomo un jarrón y se lo aventó al chico. Este logro esquivarlo con facilidad

Puedo notar que en verdad estas borracha-el chico se giro a verla- si estuvieras en tus 5 sentidos me dirías "Gray-sama esto, Gray-sama aquello"-bufo el chico pero lejos de enfadarla la hizo reír

Tienes razón "Gray-sama"-empezó a reír- si estuviera en mis 5 sentidos-dijo acercándose al chico- yo no haría esto-

La maga se abalanzo sobre el chico quedando ambos en el suelo, los jóvenes se observaron a los ojos y poco a poco unieron sus labios en un beso

Un beso apasionado, lleno de necesidad, necesitado de calor. El sabor del alcohol lo profundizaba dejando a un lado la lógica el chico continuo besándola con rudeza hasta que ella lo empujo y grito:

¿Lo ves?, Juvia puede ser salvaje cuando lo desea ¡yuppi!-comenzó a jactarse y con esto quedo desnuda, borracha y dormida sobre Gray.

Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Gray se juntaban haciendo una total explosión en su mente. El pensar que cuando se desnuda no pasa nada pero el que lo bese una chica ya lo ponía nervioso y más si estaba arriba de él y desnuda eso lo ponía más nervioso abajo, eso hacía que su "amigo" quisiera salir y decir "¡oigan aquí estoy!"

En cualquier momento podía aprovecharse de la doncella acuática pero en vez de eso tomo entre sus brazos a esta dirigiéndose hacia la cama y la recostó con suavidad. Coloco la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo de Juvia y con esto se alejo hacia la puerta.

Al abrir recorrió parte del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, confundido y nervioso se decía así mismo

¿Qué me sucedió? Estoy cediendo con Juvia -se decía el joven con esto continuo su camino hasta que se encontró con una figura femenina

Gray ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto una rubia de ojos castaños

Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes tu propio departamento?-interrogo Gray

¡Lu-chan espérame!-a lo lejos se oía la voz de una chica

¡Oh Levy perdona!, olvide que venía contigo-dijo Lucy apenada

Te comprendo leer novelas románticas conmigo, donde la protagonista cae sobre el héroe de la historia y se besan derrite a cualquiera ¿verdad Gray?- sonrió Levy

Gray por su parte solo cambio de su color de piel a un rojo intenso

y-yo no lo sé-el joven prefirió mirar hacia otro lado la vergüenza lo estaba matando

¿Gray sucede algo?-pregunto Levy

Juvia me beso- gray continuo observando hacia otro lado el ver las expresiones de las chicas no era de su agrado.

Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que una de las chicas hablo

Y bien, ¿qué hiciste?-hablo Lucy

La deje en la cama dormida, ¡estaba borracha!-grito Gray-¡por eso me beso!-finalizo este

GRAY ¿DEJASTE A JUVIA TOTALMENTE EBRIA EN SU CUARTO? ¡QUE TE SUCEDE!-grito Lucy

¡SI GRAY! ¡¿QUE TAL SI SE CAE POR EL BALCON O ALGO ASI?!-lo regaño Levy

¡TIENEN RAZON DEBO IR A VERLA!- grito Gray, que tal si le pasaba algo, todo sería su culpa.

Espera, ella quedo borracha por tu culpa ¡así que tú te quedas y la cuidas!-dijo la maga estelar

¡Si Gray tú la metiste en esto! ¡Ahora vas y te quedas ahí con ella! Nosotras hablamos con Erza-dijo Levy

¡Está bien!-con esto Gray volvió nuevamente a la habitación de la maga del agua

Cuando Gray se había alejado como para ya no oír a las chicas estas por su parte se observaron y dijeron

Tú crees que funcione nuestro plan- dijo Lucy

Claro ya se besaron, seguro que mañana declaran su amor-comento Levy

Pero me siento mal, tal vez fue mucho dejarle esas botellas de alcohol a Juvia ¿no lo crees?-dijo la culpable Lucy

Oigan esas botellas de alcohol eran muy preciadas para mí- grito Cana saliendo de un arbusto

Chicas no creen que nos pasamos un poco-dijo Wendy saliendo del mismo arbusto

No creo- hablo Mirajane llegando a la "junta" de chicas

Gray debe saber expresarse con Juvia-dijo Lissana al lado de su hermana

Todas sabemos que a él le gusta pero es tan tonto que no se da cuenta-hablo Cana

¿Tú qué opinas Erza?-pregunto Wendy viendo hacia un árbol

Que si no funciona yo me encargo de matar a Gray-dijo la pelirroja bajando de un salto del árbol

continuara…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Deseo poder publicar pronto el siguiente cap. Es que eh estado algo ocupada pero como ya son vacaciones ser más fácil para mí continuar.


	3. Ebria de amor parte 2

Hola a todos. Quiero hacerles saber que estoy muy contenta de que mi historia haya sido de su agrado, en verdad eso me hace muy feliz, y más porque ya estoy a punto de terminar este Fanfic. Pero si les gusta mi manera de escribir pronto voy a publicar una nueva historia de Gray y Juvia solo que este Fanfic tendrá una atmosfera de tragedia y dolor por parte de Juvia. Si es que quieren ver como ella enfrenta el dolor entonces bienvenidos a leerlo. Con esto dejo el 3 capítulo de **Kiss me and make me yours.**

**Puede contener OOC , leguaje ofensivo y relaciones sexuales**.

El joven Fullbuster se encontraba nuevamente enfrente de aquella habitación. Esa habitación que había hecho que sus pensamientos y sentimientos escondidos se encontraran por primera vez.

Dudó por unos segundos si sería correcto entrar, pero, era su responsabilidad cuidar a Juvia. Ella había quedado en esa condición tan penosa por culpa de él.

Gray ya había causado demasiado dolor a la dama de agua y no era justo para ella. Luego de pensarlo mejor abrió la puerta imaginando que la dueña del cuarto estaría dormida, pero su sorpresa fue grande al verla en el balcón viendo el estrellado cielo.

No te preocupes Gray-sama. Juvia despertó hace unos minutos y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta solo en una toalla, así que Juvia se ha cambiado, si eso era lo único que deseabas puedes irte, gracias por todo- Juvia caminó un poco por el balcón pero se tambaleo por los movimientos. El alcohol aun hacia efecto.

Juvia, ¿estás bien?- fueron las palabras que el joven emitió al verla.

Un silencio se hizo presente, poco a poco el chico se adentró a la habitación.

Se acercó a ella y el la tomo de los hombros. Ella por su parte no quería verlo. Solo deseaba ver el cielo, continuó dándole la espalda tratando de evitar miradas.

Juvia a veces desea poder ser como una estrella- habló la chica sin girar a verlo- a todos les agradan las estrellas. Gray-sama a ti ¿te gustan las estrellas?- interrogó aun dándole la espalda al joven.

Claro que me gustan, son muy bonitas como tú- comentó el alquimista de hielo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

La chica sonrió un poco. Tomó las manos de su amado y las apretó suavemente sintiendo la necesidad de que no la dejara.

Giró a observarlo por unos minutos y tras segundos de miradas entre ellos la chica habló:

De verdad estás arrepentido ¿no es así Gray-Sama?- la maga de agua pudo observar los grandes ojos del mago de hielo. En estos se mostraba arrepentimiento y tristeza.

En verdad estoy muy arrepentido, si hubiera una forma de compensarte- habló un Gray culpable.

Hay una forma- habló Juvia- Sabes yo aún estoy algo mareada y borracha y es probable que mañana no recuerde mucho, así que quiero que tú me ames dulcemente esta noche.

Con esto la peliazul tomó la mano del pelinegro y jalándolo suavemente lo llevó hacia la cama. Eran notables sus movimientos torpes. Ella chocaba con cada mueble de la habitación, a lo que Gray la tomaba cuando estaba a punto de caer. Pero a pesar de todo ella parecía estar decidida. Con esto llego finalmente a la cama y se recostó en esta.

Por favor finge que me amas, di que me amas aunque no lo hagas, hazme feliz por primera vez en mi vida-la chica miró a Gray con dulzura- AMAME, Solo eso AMAME dulcemente. No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada. Este será nuestro secreto, si quieres abandonarme, tratarme como siempre lo entenderé pero, al menos tendré este recuerdo como si hubiera sido un sueño de amor- las lágrimas empezaron a salir y la chica bromeó de sí misma- mira que antes de hacer el amor ponerme a llorar soy incorregible- Juvia continúo riendo.

¿De verdad, estas segura?- preguntó inseguro el mago de hielo.

Gray la miró llenó de vergüenza, en verdad ella no era culpable de nada. Él era el culpable de todo. Si Juvia deseaba que el tomara su cuerpo, que la hiciera suya. Cumpliría sus deseos.

Siempre estaré segura contigo- con esto los besos se hicieron presentes.

El la miró, su hermoso pelo azul caía en ondas sobre su rostro sonrojado, esos labios que él ya había marcado como suyos estaban rojos por tantos besos, sus ojos mostraban alegría incomparable. Y ella solo le decía "quiero más por favor, ámame más".

Para Gray la ropa se estaba volviendo demasiado molesta. Él podría arrancársela en un milisegundo pero algo lo detenía, ¿Por qué no podía continuar?

Estuvo unos minutos viendo el rostro de Juvia, se veía lleno de amabilidad y amor pero esa no era Juvia era solo el alcohol.

Él podía notar que su comportamiento habitual no era ese, pero se estaba volviendo loco. Sus hormonas decían "continua", su cuerpo gritaba "hazla feliz" pero su corazón y conciencia se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirle "esto está mal y lo sabes".

El chico salió de sus pensamientos tras ser mordido en el lóbulo.

Juvia-gruñó el nombre de la chica-¿Por qué es tan placentero esto?- pensó por un momento, pero la voz femenina de su compañera de cama lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Sabes que Juvia es virgen ¿verdad Gray-Sama?; Juvia siempre pensó que sería la manera de demostrarte que te ama, ya sabes el que tú fueras su primera vez- Juvia comenzó a ver los ojos de Gray- Pero Juvia no dirá "se amable conmigo" o "me duele". Juvia es tuya has lo que quieras con ella, lastímala o bésala.

Mientras seas tú está bien -la chica puso sus brazos en el cuello del joven y en un rápido movimiento lo besó de una manera inimaginable.

El beso era distinto a los primeros, este de verdad era de amor. Ya no se sentía solo esa necesidad de tenerse mutuamente, ya no era un tipo de ambición por parte de los 2, solo era amor.

El beso continuó, hasta que se detuvieron por falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban sonrojados.

Ya no puedo más- hablo Juvia mientras se quitaba la blusa celeste, dejado al descubierto sus grandes pechos- Tócame- ordenó ella mientras tomaba las manos del chico y las colocaba sobre sus pechos, haciendo que este los apretara. Ella jadeaba suavemente mientras repetía "Gray-sama"

Yo tampoco puedo más- habló Gray mientras quitaba sus manos de los pechos de ella y tomaba su rostro- esto está mal y lo sabes Juvia- dijo mirándola fijamente-Tú no eres la Juvia que conozco, solo estás borracha y caliente- la miró fríamente- yo no pienso violarte. Al principio pensé que si era lo que deseabas yo lo cumpliría pero no puedo hacerlo- su mirada se tornó de fría a más cálida.

Juvia tampoco cree poder, Juvia quería detenerse pero Juvia quería probar- habló apenada la maga de agua- lamento todo- agachó el rostro mientras tomaba su blusa y se la colocaba como podía.

Juvia-hablo Gray- tu blusa esta al revés-con esto el chico empezó a reírse de la joven.

Es verdad y tu estas todo despeinado -sonrió la chica- Gray-Sama ¿podría ayudarme a quitármela por favor?-preguntó Juvia.

Claro- Gray asintió y la ayudo a ponerse nuevamente la ropa.

Veo que ya estás un poco mejor- habló Gray- tal vez deba irme-ante esto se bajó de la cama y arreglo su ropa y su cabello.

No te vayas- dijo la doncella acuática tomando su mano- quédate conmigo, no haremos nada lo prometo.

Yo aún sigo un poco "tenso" por lo que acaba de pasar- habló Gray sonrojado.

Juvia por su parte observó al "amigo" de Gray.

"¡GRANDE!"- fue lo único que dijo ella.

¡Oi! ¡Cállate!-le gritó Gray apenado. Su EGO había subido ante la impresión de la chica pero la vergüenza que sentía era mayor que su EGO.

Por favor quédate ¿sí?-suplico Juvia.

Ante las suplicas de la chica Gray aceptó el quedarse, pero con una condición: Él dormiría en el sillón de la esquina. Nada de dormir juntos, Juvia aceptó con una sonrisa y ambos durmieron en sus respectivos lados. Mañana seria otro día y debían estar preparados para TODO.

Continuara…

Wow creo que me puse algo romántica y me inspire un poco jejeje. Bueno en verdad el hacer este Fanfic ha sido agradable para mí y no quiero defraudar a los lectores de esta historia así que el siguiente capítulo será el último y lo sacare esta semana. Así acabará Kiss me and make me yours.

Sé que la relación que eh hecho entre Juvia y Gray ha sido muy repetitiva y en verdad lamento eso. Tratare de que el final sea más romántico para compensar estas repeticiones ok.

Y repito nuevamente sobre mi nuevo Fic que hare de Juvia y Gray, aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tenga pero tratare de darme más ideas. Bueno eso es todo amigos (me sonó algo familiar esa frase) dejen comentarios. Gracias


	4. ¿una cita?

Hola a todos. Bueno finalmente pensé que sería muy seco el terminar mi Fanfic de una vez, y me empezaron a llegar más ideas e inspiración y decidí continuar con unos pocos capítulos mas, no muchos para ya darle fin a esta historia. Lamento en verdad si solo los ilusioné con un final pronto y la verdad espero que me perdonen tanto por ilusionarlos como por la tardanza. Eh tenido unos problemas personales que apenas pude resolver en verdad pido disculpas. Bueno con esto deja el siguiente capítulo…

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS PERTENECEN A MASHIMA-SAMA.**

**EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC PUEDE CONTENER OOC, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO Y SITUACIONES SEXUALES.**

El sol se hacía presente en Fioree. Mientras los rayos aportaban un calor deseado para algunos, un joven pelinegro tapaba perezosamente su rostro quejándose de las mañanas.

- Todo está borroso- dijo Gray mientras tallaba sus ojos.

Trató de levantarse pero no podía, el sentía un peso sobre él. Poco a poco el chico recuperó la vista y se percató de una bella dama de cabellera azul que se encontraba recostada en su regazo.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿COMO RAYOS JUVIA LLEGÓ AQUÍ?!- Gray grito en su mente- Debo quitarme de aquí, pero debo ser cuidadoso- se dijo si mismo decidido.

El chico comenzó a moverse suavemente pero por cada movimiento Juvia se quejaba dormida.

-Esto es imposible- pensó Gray.

Finalmente el Fullbuster se dio por vencido y observó a la chica. Su mente se llenó de imágenes trayendo recuerdos de la noche anterior y de la "supuesta promesa" que hizo Juvia de evitar estar juntos.

-Era obvio que no ibas a cumplirlo, estabas ebria-le dijo a la chica- Pero, en realidad no me molesta tenerte junto a mí- admitió el chico de hielo.

Mientras la abrazaba suavemente Gray comenzó a quitar aquellos risos azules que colgaban del rostro de su amada.

- Eres tan hermosa- lentamente acercó su rostro al de la maga de agua.

Algo lo hipnotizaba, su deseo de estar con ella era más grande. Tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado pero era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta. Pero eso ya no importaba, solo deseaba estar con Juvia y lo cumpliría.

Con esto acercó su rostro al de su amada y posó un beso en la mejilla de esta. Pasaron solo unos segundos para que unos lindos y perezosos ojos azules se abrieran lentamente.

-Gray-sama- dijo la Loxar viendo a su amado.

-Juvia y-yo –Gray empezó a titubear- ¿se dio cuenta que la besé? – se dijo en pensamientos.

Juvia por su parte miraba a Gray hacer expresiones extrañas y sonrojarse.

¿Acaso seria un sueño el tener a Gray a su lado?; La chica lo miró algo extrañada ante el comportamiento. Gray termino percatándose de la confusión que provocaba y solo pensó: "hazla sentir cómoda, no la confundas mas".

-Juvia ¿qué tal amaneciste?-dijo Gray- ¡¿Qué tal amaneciste?! ¡¿Pero qué pregunta mierdera es esa?!-pensó el Ice Make.

Juvia solo lo miraba confundida, sorprendida y sobre todo con sueño.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando de pronto Juvia abrió sus ojos como platos y solo dijo "¡baño!" mientras saltaba del regazo de Gray y corría tapándose la boca.

-Yo amanecí bien- dijo Gray sonriendo- rayos que problema- suspiró el alquimista.

Sin otro remedio, optó por esperar un rato a que Juvia saliera del baño, ¿tan mal estaba?; La preocupación empezó a invadir a Gray, así que, decidido se levantó del sofá y se acercó a aquella puerta.

-¿Juvia que…? - Gray no terminó de formular la pregunta ya que la puerta fue tumbada de un golpe.

-Gray-sama ¡¿q-que hace en la habitación de Juvia?! , ¡No me diga que nosotros!- las manos de la joven tapaban su rostro ahora rojo de vergüenza.

Y así la Loxar empezó a meterse en su mundo de fantasía...

_**-Gray-sama yo lo amo- decía Juvia.**_

_**-Juvia yo te amo y por eso quiero tener hijos contigo- hablaba Gray lleno de destellos.**_

_**-¡Oh Gray sama tengamos tantos como podamos!- Juvia tomaba las manos del joven.**_

_**Y en esta hermosa escena de amor los besos se hacían presentes. Poco a poco las cosas en la imaginación de Juvia se tornaron algo "ardientes".**_

_**-Gray-sama ¿me dará un castigo?- hablaba Juvia de una manera similar a virgo mientras cargaba unas cuerdas.**_

-¡Juvia! Despierta – gritaba Gray mientras movía suavemente a Juvia, para sacarla de aquellos pensamientos.

-¡Oh juvia lo lamenta!-dijo la belleza acuática-Juvia imaginó unas cosas tan…- la chica comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Si yo se que imaginaste, yo no necesito imaginarlo yo lo recuerdo- pensó Gray.

El joven comenzó a tener recuerdos pero decidió detenerlos, no quería convertirse en una bestia y atacar a Juvia.

Ambos se observaron, en sus rostros se podía notar confusión y alegría por parte de juvia y desesperación y vergüenza por parte de Gray.

Así estuvieron por un rato, sin emitir palabras, solo miradas, hasta que uno de los 2 se harto y finalmente habló...

-Juvia ¿de verdad te sientes mejor?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-Juvia se siente bien, aunque Juvia no recuerda muy bien lo que sucedió anoche. Además de tener este dolor de cabeza-dijo Juvia mientras tocaba su frente- ¿Podrías decirle a juvia que sucedió y porque razón Gray-sama esta aquí?- preguntó una curiosa Juvia.

-Esta será una larga historia- dijo Gray posando sus manos en los hombros de Juvia, mientras sus miradas chocaban.

Gray empezó a contarle todo a su "tal vez futura novia". Luego de varios minutos ambos jóvenes sonrojados y apenados evitaron mirarse.

-Yo creo recordarlo todo-finalmente habló Juvia- En verdad Juvia lamenta todo- hablaba la chica de agua mientras miraba el suelo- Y mas el haberte besado- mintió la maga acuática- Juvia piensa que deberíamos llevar las cosas con calma desde ahora, ya que suena incomodo que hayas visto a juvia desnuda. A pesar de que Juvia te ha visto desnudo, eso no parece importarte mucho Gray-sama - sonrió avergonzada.

Juvia se encontraba apenada por aquellas acciones. Gray se percato de eso al observarla por unos segundos y habló ignorando el comentario de ser un exhibicionista…

-El que te debe perdón soy yo Juvia- dijo Gray mirándola- En verdad quiero pedirte perdón por todo y creo que lo que dijiste de tener una relación calmada es verdad -se detuvo por unos momentos reflexionando sus siguientes palabras- Pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento y eso es habernos besado- dijo Gray decidido.

Sin pensarlo Gray se abalanzó sobre ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. La chica al sentir el contacto del joven Gray correspondió aquel cálido abrazo. Permaneciendo juntos.

Pero ese amoroso abrazo no fue por siempre ya que ambos chicos se separaron al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación.

-Juvia, ¿estás despierta?- se escuchó una voz proceder del otro lado de la puerta- Sabes ya es algo tarde y me preguntaba si vas a ir al Gremio con nosotras- comentó aquella voz femenina.

-Wendy, J-Juvia las alcanzara ¿está bien?- hablo la chica nerviosa.

-Juvia ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la pequeña Wendy.

-Yo no creo es que estoy…-Juvia miraba a Gray tratando de que él le diera una excusa para no ser descubiertos.

-Gray-sama ¿Alguien sabe que esta aquí?- susurro Juvia en forma de pregunta.

-Solo Lucy y Levy, yo vine porque ellas me lo pidieron. Además estaba preocupado por ti- susurro Gray- Si Wendy nos ve pensara que... -el chico se detuvo un momento- Hicimos cosas que en verdad no llegamos a hacer-susurro nuevamente-

Oh, está bien Juvia, no te preocupes te veré mas tarde en el gremio ¿sí?- se despidió Wendy

Con esto Wendy se alejó y Juvia miró a Gray.

-Juvia- habló Gray- yo quisiera pedirte algo, muy importante para mí- dijo en tono serio el mago.

-¿Qué sucede Gray-sama?- interrogó una preocupada juvia.

-Yo quiero que salgas conmigo- tragó saliva- en una cita- la miró el pelinegro-bueno una casi cita yo quiero invitarte a desayunar en algún restaurante cercano ya sabes- Gray comenzó a titubear nervioso- Yo nunca había invitado a salir a nadie ni siquiera a desayunar, Loki decía que invitar a salir a chicas era fácil pero esas son puras mentiras-pensaba Gray mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Tú, quieres una cita ¿conmigo? Pero dijimos que debíamos tomarlo con calma ¿no?- dijo una bella maga completamente sorprendida.

-Tienes razón yo…- Gray no pudo terminar la oración tras ser interrumpido por Juvia.

- Juvia acepta ir Gray-sama- sin pensarlo más acepto aquella propuesta.

¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué bien!- sonrió el chico- yo pasaré por ti dentro de unas horas ¿te parece bien juvia?- interrogó Gray

Si, Gray-sama- dijo una sonriente juvia

-Debo irme, vendré por ti- se despidió Gray

Pero antes de salir, este fue jalado por unas suaves manos que tomaron su rostro. Su mirada chocó con aquellos ojos azules de largas pestañas, un impulso hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos esperando nervioso. Pero al sentir aquellos labios en su mejilla abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Empezó a sentir como la sangre subía llegando a su rostro dejándolo completamente rojo.

Gray-sama ya estamos a mano- dijo Juvia luego de quitar sus labios del chico- Ansió la cita.

Y con esto Gray se quedo en estado de shock mirando la puerta.

Eso se sintió increíble- dijo el alquimista de hielo sonriendo.

Continuara…

Okk tratare de publicar pronto, espero no tener más problemas ya que eso me quita la inspiración y me hace dejar de escribir por un tiempo. Bueno dejen comentarios diciéndome si en verdad les agrado la idea de que no acabe el fic y haya mas gruvia.


	5. Cita arruinada parte 1

Perdonen la tardanza pero ¡LA ESCUELA ME ESTA MATANDO! ; bueno como tarde mucho, MUCHO en continuar el fanfic hay una SORPRESA .

2 Capis para saciar su sed de GRUVIA :D

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASHIMA-SAMA. EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC PUEDE CONTENER OOC, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO, SITUACIONES SEXUALES Y VIOLENTAS.**

_CON ESTO CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._

¡Oh rayos ya es tarde!- decía Juvia saliendo del baño en ropa interior- ¿qué debería ponerse Juvia?- Se interrogó a sí misma la peli azul.

La joven maga comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas tratando de hallar algo adecuado, no tan sexy y no tan adorable. Algo que equilibrara las cosas. Ser atrevida pero al mismo tiempo linda eso es lo que ella buscaba. Pero su habitación era ahora un completo desastre, la ropa se encontraba totalmente esparcida. Incluso aquellas bragas azules con encajes blancos ahora estaban sobre el candelabro de la habitación.

¡JUVIA NECESITA AYUDA!- la maga gritó tan fuerte que todo Fioree escucho sus suplicas- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- volvió a gritar, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

¡¿JUVIA ESTAS BIEN?!- grito Lucy mientras abría la puerta de una patada- ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?!-interrogo la rubia preocupada.

¡Ah!, es que...Juvia no sabe que ponerse- la chica de agua dijo sonriendo apenada.

¡PERO SI ME HABÍAS ESPANTADO!- dijo Lucy enfadada- ¡oh está bien deja que te ayude! ¿ok?- hablo la maga estelar ya más tranquila- haber dime ¿qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto esta.

¡Juvia desea estar perfecta para la cita con Gray-sama!- habló la peli azul con una gran sonrisa- pero mi ropa es demasiado… aburrida- su sonrisa fue borrada al instante.

¿Qué dices? ¡Si tu ropa es muy linda!- dijo sinceramente Lucy- espera dijiste ¡¿CITA?!- se exalto la rubia- ¡¿el plan funciono?!- pensó la maga estelar.

¿De verdad lo crees?- se emociono la maga acuática ignorando la pregunta que se le había hecho- Pero…- se detuvo por unos segundos- quiero verme muy linda y especial para Gray- sonrió tímidamente la joven.

Juvia-La rubia se detuvo unos segundos pensando sus siguientes palabras- Gray sabe que tu eres hermosa, el te acepta así por que te ama- sonrió la rubia-pero las compras nos pueden ayudar, ¿no te parece?- dijo Lucy mientras le daba unas suaves palma-ditas a Juvia.

¡Oh ex rival de amor, Juvia te quiere mucho!- con esto la maga acuática comenzó a abrazar a la maga estelar.

Tranquila Juvia, mejor vamos rápido antes de que venga Gray ¿te parece bien?- dijo una despeinada Lucy, mientras una emocionada Juvia asentía con felicidad.

Pero-se detuvo secamente Lucy- Antes deberías ponerte algo- dijo Lucy apenada viendo a Juvia en un sexy conjunto negro con encaje rojo.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Juvia completamente roja.

Al menos ya tienes la ropa interior sexy- bufo Lucy

¡Lucy!- dijo Juvia con la cara totalmente roja.

Así ambas jóvenes salieron en la búsqueda de la prenda perfecta.

Tienda por tienda, puesto por puesto, los minutos pasaban y no encontraban nada adecuado.

"Muy largo", "muy corto", "muy brillante", "muy oscuro", "demasiado caro", "no es lo mío", "eso está hecho de metal? ¡No es para Erza!"

Con cada negocio la cosa empeoraba, quizás solo habían desperdiciado el tiempo en una estúpida búsqueda.

Juvia cree que debemos irnos, solo se hace más tarde- dijo Juvia decepcionada.

Vamos Juvia aun podemos intentarlo- hablo Lucy tratando de animarlo pero Juvia no la escucho.

Juvia solo observaba aquel negocio, adentro se encontraba un bello vestido, no era ni largo ni corto, no era ni siquiera caro, era simplemente el indicado pero solo había una falla…el color.

Es perfecto pero el color no me gusta- dijo Juvia molesta- ¡debe ser azul!-hizo un puchero.

¡Vamos Juvia es lindo! ¡Debes probártelo!- sonrió la maga estelar.

Finalmente no tan convencida Juvia entro al negocio a probarse aquel vestido, y salió con una bolsa en sus manos.

Ya ves, ¡sabia que lo comprarías!- sonrió Lucy.

Si, gracias Lucy- sonrió Juvia- incluso, compre zapatos y un bolso ¡para una cita de un desayuno!- comenzó a reír la chica.

Pero Juvia- hablo Lucy- ya son por lo menos las 4:00 pm ya no sería desayuno si no almuerzo ¿no?

Juvia quedo congelada por unos minutos.

¡¿Juvia que tienes?!- Lucy la tomo de los hombros suavemente.

¡GRAY-SAMA PERDÓNAME!- lloriqueo Juvia, mientras abrazaba a Lucy.

Gray por su parte ahora estaba en el gremio sentado, viendo como Lissana lavaba aquellas jarras de cerveza. Acaso ¿lo habían plantado?, no se sentía mal ni triste solo algo decepcionado, el ir a buscarla a su habitación llevando un ramo de rosas, vergonzoso sin duda para alguien como él.

No puedo creerlo todos aquí animados adornando el gremio, por quien sabe cual razón y yo aquí abandonado- dijo Gray-Rayos fui plantado- pensaba gray decepcionado

¡Hola Gray! ¿Quieres ayudarnos a decorar?-pregunto la pequeña Levy.

Pero Gray ni siquiera se percato de que ella se encontraba a su lado.

¡¿Ni siquiera preguntas para quien es la fiesta?! ¡Eres un insensible!- grito Levy molesta mientras era ignorada nuevamente.

Ante esto Mirajane se preocupo.

¿ Gray quieres una bebida?- pregunto una Mirajane algo preocupada. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

¿Gray? ¿Oye Gray?- hablo ya mas nerviosa Mirajane pero continuo siendo ignorada por el chico.

¡GRAY FULLBUSTER!- grito Mirajane

¿Eh? ¿Querías algo?- dijo Gray de una manera desinteresada.

¿Te sucede algo?- interrogo la linda Mira-nee

Pues, es que Juvia me dejo plantado, hoy íbamos a ir a desayunar algo como… una cita- el chico hablo en tono serio.

¿De verdad funciono el plan? ¡Increíble!-dijo mira en voz baja

¿Dijiste algo Mirajane?- pregunto el Fullbuster

¡Oh, pues y-yo dije que debe ser por algo que paso y por eso no pudo asistir a la cita!-tartamudeo Mirajane- deberías ir a buscarla ¿no lo crees?- dijo Mira sonriendo.

Es verdad podrías tener razón, ella no es así- hablo Gray mas animado.

Si, ella te quiere mucho-sonrió Mira-nee.

Debo ir por ella. ¡GRACIAS MIRA!- con esto Gray se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Fairy hills.

Por parte de Lucy Juvia continuaba llorando. Su oportunidad había sido desperdiciada, incluso Gray debía estar enojado con ella.

Y TODO POR TU CULPA VESTIDO BARATO!- grito Juvia

Lucy comenzó a preocuparse, y decidida termino conjurando a Loki para que llevara a Juvia en su espalda hacia Fairy hills

JUVIA DEBERÍA ASESINARTE VESTIDO HORRENDO ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!- Juvia tomo el vestido fuertemente mientras lo jalaba intentando rasgarlo. Ante esto Lucy le suplicaba no romperlo e intentaba razonar con ella.

No deberías hacer eso- dijo Loki aun cargando a Juvia

Loki..- la chica dejo de maltratar aquel vestido y en un movimiento veloz Lucy lo quito de sus manos.

-Pero Juvia esta triste y muy enfadada todo por malgastar mi tiempo de compras- dijo Juvia secando sus lagrimas

Se que estas triste es comprensible pero, tu te esforzaste por tener algo lindo para tu novio ¿no?- hablo Loki en tono serio.

Si, Juvia quería ser mas linda para Gray-sama- dijo Juvia algo triste.

Y lo eres con ese vestido o sin el. Tu te esforzaste en conseguirlo para tu chico, así que no debes romperlo. Velo como si fuera un regalo de tu parte para el- finalizo el espíritu estelar.

Loki, tienes razón, chicos perdonen a Juvia por favor- hablo la apenada doncella acuática.

No te preocupes, es mas creo que tu cita esta salvada nena- dijo Loki

Juvia mira! Es Gray!- dijo Lucy mientras señalaba a Fairy hills.

Ahí en la entrada de la residencia se encontraba el Fullbuster con una gran sonrisa. Pero aquella sonrisa se esfumo al ver a su amada siendo cargado por otro hombre.

Oh Loki ¿podrías soltar a Juvia? ; Te lo sugiero a menos que quieras morir claro- dijo Lucy algo espantada.

No- dijo Loki- esta mujer es hermosa y será mía- hablo en tono serio.

¡¿Que has dicho bastardo?!- grito el Fullbuster desde lejos, preparándose para atacar.

¡¿LOKI-KUN QUE COSAS DICES?!- grito Juvia avergonzada y molesta.

¿Estas celoso?- dijo Loki mientras bajaba a Juvia de su espalda.

Loki detente- dijeron ambas chicas.

Loki se acero a Gray. Gray lo miraba echo una furia total mientras Loki reía.

Al estar a su lado lo tomo de los hombros y acercándose a su oído dijo:

"**_Solo jugaba, mira lo impresionada y preocupada que esta tu chica"_**

Gray solo paso de su color a un color extremadamente rojo, su rostro cambio de furia a vergüenza total y solo giro el rostro diciendo:

"_**Estaba preocupado de que ella te prefiriera a ti"**_

Loki solo comenzó a reír nuevamente y llamo a las chicas. Luego de unos minutos de explicaciones todo se resolvió de una manera mas satisfactoria.

Gray-sama en verdad perdona a Juvia por no esperarte- dijo Juvia en tono triste.

No te preocupes Juvia todo esta bien, tal vez no desayunemos pero almorzar no estaría nada mal sabes- rió Gray

Debo irme fue genial verlos- dijo Loki mientras desaparecía.

Juvia que tal si vas a cambiarte-hablo Lucy-Yo me quedo con Gray.

Claro ex rival de amores- dijo Juvia contenta.

Ya tenia confianza de ella, después de ayudarla no había ya ningún problema. Ahora la consideraba mas como una amiga que como una nakama.

Así Juvia corrió hacia su habitación a darse otro baño y a ponerse aquel vestido. Cuando estaba finalizando de arreglarse, asomo su rostro por la ventana pero algo la preocupo. Vio como Lucy y Gray se sonreían de una manera tan dulce. Luego observo como Gray abrazaba dulcemente a Lucy y aun peor esta correspondía su abrazo. Le dolió un poco, pero debía no pensar cosas malas.

Son amigos es normal- se dijo así misma mientras se veía al espejo- creo que...me veo hermosa-

Aquel vestido negro de tipo strapless era sin duda exquisito. Era lo necesario, con el sus largas y blancas piernas mostraban con orgullo parte de su marca del gremio.

Pero ahora una nueva pregunta surgía ¿un buen peinado y maquillaje?

Ya no tenia tiempo para eso. Tomo su cabello amarrándolo en una cola hacia atrás. Busco rápidamente maquillaje, pero debía tener en cuenta que ella nunca se maquillaba. Lo único que le quedaba era aquel labia rojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo coloco rápido y mientras corría hacia la puerta tomo la cartera que estaba en una mesa cercana y recogió del suelo aquellas zapatillas negras que había comprado.

Estoy lista- dijo mientras salía de su habitación…

Finalmente la joven salio de aquel plantel, mostrándose lo mas bella posible.

Al ser vista por su amado se sonrojo a mas no poder y simplemente dio una tímida sonrisa mientras agachaba su rostro.

Gray continuaba observando a su FUTURA novia. Ese vestido la hacia ver sin duda mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Te ves preciosa- dijo Gray mirándola de pies a cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Juvia.

G-gracias Gray-sama- hablo Juvia tímidamente.

Todo era perfecto. A excepción de cierta chica rubia que observaba totalmente embobada la bella escena de amor.

Lucy, gracias por todo- hablo Juvia sacando de sus pensamientos a a rubia.

¡OH CLARO, YO MEJOR ME VOY!- grito Lucy percatándose de el mal tercio que causaba.

La joven maga estelar salio corriendo con rapidez dirigiéndose al gremio. Pero a lo lejos giro a verlos y grito fuertemente

"¡GRAY CUMPLE CON TU PARTE!, ¡¿OK?! "

A lo que Gray solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo mientras gritaba:

"TE LO PROMETÍ ¿NO? ¡ASI QUE YO LO HARÉ!"

Juvia observaba con cierta envidia la manera en la que ellos eran amigos. Hablo consigo misma diciéndose varias veces:

** "es una idiotez que Juvia piense algo así de ellos, son amigos Juvia lo sabe"**

Pero no hay que olvidar que el monstruo de los celos es muy poderoso...

Luego de un rato Gray noto que Juvia parecía estar molesta.** "¿Acaso estaba celosa?"** pensó el pelinegro. Así que, eso lo animo a tomar la mano de la chica haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

Gray-sama?- dijo Juvia mientras aquellas pupilas brillaban con intensidad.

Deberíamos irnos, ¿no crees Juvia?- dijo Gray mientras sonreía. A lo que ella solo asintió.

Y así los 2 caminaron alejándose de fairy hills.

Juvia podía notarse feliz, pero aquella escena entre Gray y Lucy la incomodaba un poco. ¿que rayos pasaba en ese momento?, era lo único que podía pensar.

**Continuara…**


	6. Cita arruinada parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASHIMA-SAMA. EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC PUEDE CONTENER OOC, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO, SITUACIONES SEXUALES Y VIOLENTAS.**

_Gray-sama- gemía la peli-azul completamente sonrojada- ¡Gray-sama ya no puedo mas!_

_Con esta la joven se aferro al cuello de su amado, besándolo profundamente mientras aquellas lagrimas de felicidad se escurrían sobre su rostro._

_Antes de la felicidad, antes de todo este romance. Nuestra primera cita comenzó siendo la peor cita que haya tenido en mi vida..._

Oh Gray sama mira- decía la joven Loxar mientras jalaba suavemente a su amado- ¿son hermosos no lo crees?- hablaba mientras tomaba un collar de piedras azules.

Si son muy lindos- hablaba Gray de una manera desinteresada- Ahora vuelvo.

Con esto el chico fue a otro puesto, dejando sola a la joven de agua.

¿Que sucede con Gray-sama?- se preguntó a si misma la maga acuática.

Tratando de no preocuparse mucho, buscó entre los objetos. Hasta que, en sus manos tuvo algo perfecto para su amado. Un collar . En el dije se podía notar una espada , echa de plata y con una pequeña piedra azul.

¡Es perfecto!-habló Juvia, y sin mas compró aquel collar. Pero rápidamente lo escondió en su bolsa al ver a Gray acercarse.

Gray-sama ¿sucede algo?- dijo Juvia preocupada.

Esta anocheciendo sabes. Hemos estado juntos toda la tarde-se detuvo por unos segundos- tal vez debamos irnos ¿no lo crees?-dijo el ice-make.

¿Tiene algo de malo estar conmigo?- Interrogó Juvia confundida.

No eh dicho eso Juvia, es que debo ir al gremio a ver a Lucy- el chico se giró dándole la espalda.

La gota que derramó el vaso sin duda alguna. Juvia no pudo mas y con furia gritó.

¡LUCY ESTO, LUCY AQUELLO!, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!

NO PUEDES DECIR "DISFRUTE ESTA CITA CONTIGO JUVIA", O "JUVIA ME LA PASE MUY BIEN" ¡¿O TAN SI QUIERA UN "TE QUIERO"?!

¡POR QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS EN ELLA SI ME TIENES A MI!- la chica gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que las personas al redor giraran a ver aquella escena.

Gray solo la miraba de una forma fría. Y Juvia ya no soportaba eso.

¡¿ACASO JUVIA ES UN JUEGO PARA TI?!- gritó nuevamente- ¡NO PUEDES VER QUE YO TE AMO!

¡POR QUE ME TRATAS DE UNA MANERA TAN DURA, SI AYER ME AMABAS TANTO!- La chica no soportó mas y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos.

Juvia..- habló Gray.

Al escuchar su nombre Juvia alzó su mirada, esperando un "te amo", o una disculpa pero solo recibió un:

"eres una mujer fastidiosa"

Eso quebró su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ella finalmente se percató de que ya no le quedaba nada, Gray la despreciaba, su nueva amiga ya no era nada mas que una rompe-relaciones y su dignidad había desaparecido tras hacer una escena en la calle.

La chica se levantó, sus blancas rodillas ahora estaban sucias por la tierra, su ojos estaban completamente hinchados, estaba despeinada. En su mente la palabra "DESPRECIABLE" giraba en torno a ella.

Comenzó a secar sus lagrimas, y de su bolsa sacó aquel collar de plata que había comprado instantes antes.

¡TEN, TOMA LO QUE ME QUEDA DE TI!- la chica gritó mientras aventaba hacia el suelo el collar.

Sin poder resistir la vergüenza, corrió rápidamente alejándose de aquel escenario, donde sus lagrimas habían quedado grabadas.

Las personas observaron por unos momentos al joven Fullbuster, pero este ignoró a todas. Miró el collar por unos segundos. Lo tomó, y se alejó, con preocupación comenzó a buscar a Juvia.

Mierda no debí haberle echo caso a Lucy- con esto el pelinegro comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras dichas en fairy hills:

"Gray necesito que me hagas un favor"-dijo Lucy.

"¿que sucede?"- interrogo el Fullbuster.

"bueno, la verdad no quiero arruinar tu cita con juvia. Ella esta emocionada y te ama mucho pero en verdad necesito que..."-

"ve al grano"-la joven fue interrumpida por el Fullbuster.

"quiero que distraigas a juvia mas de la cuenta. Nosotros no teníamos idea de que su llegada iba a ser antes".-dijo Lucy.

"Si, continua"- habló Gray mas desesperado.

"Preparamos una fiesta para ella. Y queremos que no se acerque al gremio hasta que anochezca, si pudieras por favor distraerla".-finalizó la maga estelar.

"¡Eso suena genial! Claro que lo haré"- sonrió Gray

"¡claro!"- Lucy sonrió-"pero, ¿sabes que podría mejorar las cosas?"- habló Lucy

"¿Como?"- preguntó emocionado Gray

"que cuando todos la feliciten tu la cargues, y le des vueltas"- dijo Lucy completamente emocionada.

"¿crees que eso funcione?"- pregunto Gray algo confundido.

"¡Claro!"- Lucy volvió a sonreír.

"oye, préstame tu cuerpo"- dijo Gray directamente.

"¡¿eh?!"- gritó Lucy- "que dices ¡HENTAI!"

"NO, ES PARA PRACTICAR COMO CARGARLA"- dijo Gray exaltado-"nunca eh cargado a una chica así"- habló el joven apenado

"pues, esta bien"- dijo Lucy

con esto el Fullbuster tomó suavemente a la Heartfilia y la cargó mientras ambos sonreían ..seria una gran sorpresa para su amada juvia, y claro que podría comprar un regalo para ella durante su cita. Si tan solo ella se distrajera viendo alguna tienda con pedrería...

Gray-sama eres un tonto, ¿jugar conmigo de esa manera?- lloraba la Loxar mientras corría-Desde que comenzamos a almorzar te note de una manera extraña-

la chica continuo pero, al correr con tacones termino tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

Mi zapato- decía la chica mientras miraba aquel zapato ahora roto del tacón.

ya no puedo mas- la chica se quedo ahí en el suelo mientras lloraba.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina

la chica se giro a observar al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con Natsu...

continuara...


End file.
